My Unexpected
by Mothermeow5
Summary: On her path to stardom Bella finds an unexpected muse.  Or is she the muse?  This is what happens when two creative beings come together. Will they be able to handle the intensity?  AH. ExB. Rating: M


A/N- This is my first story for the Twilight fandom. The original version of this story was a one shot with just he and she no names. My Oscar-like thank you's at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the proud owner. I just like to play "barbies" with them too.

I also do not own An Unexpected Rain by Melissa Etheridge which was the inspiration for this story.

My Unexpected

Prologue

The lights go out. The screaming begins. I stand in the darkness taking it all in once again. I smile as I recall the first time.

The first time I heard the screaming it scared the holy crap out of me so much so that I started to run out of the building. But he caught me and held me in place.

I was shaking so much I could barely stand. He pushed me out and I took my place. Ready to take it. Good or bad I had made my bed and now it was time to face the music.

Or rather it was time for THEM to face the music.

My music.

And they loved it. They loved me. They loved ME. My words. My voice. My thoughts. My feelings. Me.

The first time I heard it chanted, I thought they were booing me.

But it was my name they chanted. MY name. They had come to experience what I had to gift them. What I wanted to share with them. My experiences. My dreams. Me.

It was overwhelming.

And now, it was my drug. They fed me with their energy. Their love for what I had to give them.

It was all for them.

Or so they thought.

It was actually all for me.

The truth is, we all share the same experiences. I just happen to be able to put it into song.

"BELLA. BELLA. BELLA!"

They chanted.

I stood there a moment longer, holding my guitar as a mother holds her child, taking it all in with my eyes closed. It was for them now that I would sing our shared emotions.

The band began to play as the screen above the stage played a video. They look up to the screen. That was my bait and switch. As they focused on the story playing out on the screen, I walk onto the stage taking my place.

The video ends, the lights come on, I strum out the first notes on my guitar and I begin to sing. First they scream. Then they sing with me.

I can feel them. I smile as I pour my soul out into my song.

My words.

My stories.

The air is electric as usual.

But this time I feel an intensity that I haven't felt since…

Since I played at that small bar. The neighborhood bar where I got my start so many years ago.

I smile as I close my eyes and sing. I love this intensity being thrown at me. I swim in the feeling. It's as if…it can't be.

The lights are bright. I can't really see the first few rows. But…what if…no…

I continue to do the show.

My fingers dance over my strings.

Fast.

Slow.

Hard.

Sexy.

Heartbreaking.

All of it pouring out of me for them.

Words and emotions.

And now, it was time for THAT song.

The one that only has true meaning for me and….HIM.

Tonight it's different. I cue the lights to go down. A small change but my crew knows me. They know what I want, when I need it. With the lights out… If…

I will know. I'll know when I sing it.

I begin and another wave of energy is thrown at me. Not the 'it's my favorite song' energy. It's more of 'MINE'.

I open my eyes. I can finally see the first few rows.

I can feel the intensity caressing me. Devouring me with those amazing eyes.

I look directly into those eyes that are as bright as the sun in the darkness of the theater, only for me.

I feel, hear and see the connection. It's only HIM and ME among 10,000 people.

And I'm back at the small bar, singing on the tiny stage - if you could even call it a stage. It was more of a platform. My platform.

I'm singing my heart out. Entertaining the locals for tips and praise. They sing along to the familiar cover tunes. I throw in a few of my own creations. The locals begin to recognize my songs and begin to request them more than the old standards.

Every night I go back to my little room and write. Everyday inspires a new song: funny, sad, lustful, angry and desperate to be heard.

I try out a new song one night. Half way through the song the air begins to crackle. I want to look around but this new energy creates more to the song that I hadn't realized was there before. It is now a song of longing.

A longing I never realized I had in me.

A longing for a touch of a lover that you know will make your body and mind explode. And what if he never does?

It becomes a song of absolute lustful rage and loss of never experiencing it.

My throat closes up as I become emotional but I finish the song to silence.

I open my eyes slowly. I look to my small audience. The audience that I have just hypnotized with my raw emotions. I feel naked, but safe. This is my home. My temple. The stage.

The side of my face tingles as the intensity of his gaze feels like a burn on my cheek.

The audience is hollering and clapping.

I turn to see a pair of green eyes. It's all I see before the owner of the bar rushes on stage to give me a hug.

I look back to where those eyes were.

The table is empty.

The air feels less electric.

I have a new sense of urgency in my songs. I sing new songs in the bar for the next month. A few times throughout the month I feel the intensity again. And then it disappears when I take my final bow for the night.

The word about me is getting around. The room is filled to capacity. I sing THAT song again a few times throughout the month receiving a great response. At times feeling that intensity that is now consuming me when I sing it.

A couple of months or so have passed since I first sang the song. Tonight I decide to play it at the end of my set. And the air begins to crackle again.

I search the room.

I am rewarded. At the back of the bar I feel it first before I see those eyes watching me as if HE was drinking me in like a man desperate for a drink of water after being lost in the desert.

And I sing it to HIM.

The crowd applauds but they want one more for the road. So I sing a hard sexy tune I have been working with that they seem to like.

The audience sings along as I work the stage taking the energy in. Giving me what I need.

My set is over and I take my bows. I look over to the bar.

No one.

Is he real?

Perhaps he is my muse and only in my head.

I shake my head and take my accolades.

This night I get business cards and talk of taking me to where I want to be, in front of thousands.

I'm at the bar another hour schmoozing and packing up.

The bar closes down. I go out to smoke my well- deserved cigarette. I lean against the brick wall of the building, of the bar that has become my second home. My eyes are closed as I replay the night smiling to myself.

I feel the air crackle around me.

My left side feels as if it is on fire.

I take a hit off my cigarette.

It feels nice, this intense energy. I allow myself to swim in it once again. If I open my eyes it will disappear.

I smell something sweet.

I hear the unmistakable inhale of a cigarette.

I turn my head to my left with my eyes remaining shut for fear of losing this feeling of intense euphoria I have only felt when I sing THE song.

I open my eyes slowly.

Green.

Smiling, lustful, green, intense eyes greet my own eager eyes.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," I whisper as I cock my head to one side.

We look at each other for what seems like hours. The cigarettes have become ash as we are in our own time. Time is still.

He lifts his hand to brush against my cheek.

The electricity causes us both to gasp.

He moves in closer, his fingers continuing to brush my cheek. I feel like I will burst if his lips do not touch mine. I hold my breath as he leans down to me.

His lips gently brush against mine and my mind goes blank. White lightning is what I see behind my closed eyes. I open my eyes slightly to see his brow furrowed. I lick my lips tasting the sweetness of clove. His breath is shaky. I have stopped breathing altogether.

His hand wraps around my head bringing my face closer to his. Our lips met again urgently seeking and open to devour each other, bodies melding into one against the brick wall.

We finally pull apart. Attempting to catch our breath, his hand remains holding my neck. But our foreheads continue touching not wanting to lose contact with the other.

He smiles at me backing up slowly. Is this it?

"Come on," he beckons starting to walk, his hand not letting go of my left hand.

I follow holding his hand as if we have done this a million times before. We walk side by side through the parking lot with my six-string packed safely in her bag slung over my shoulder, my eyes never leaving his.

We end up in front of a motorcycle with a helmet on each handlebar.

"Two helmets?" I ask.

"I had hoped…no." He smiles. "I knew."

"Ahh…" I blush. He places the helmet on my head fastening it. "I'm at a disadvantage here. You know my name but I…"

"Edward," he smiles, leaning to kiss me softly on my lips finishing the task of clipping the helmet.

"Edward…," I begin to say…he hums and smiles. "Edward…," I begin again.

"Mmmm…," he hums again reaching over to caress my lips with his index finger. "I do like hearing my name coming from your lips."

"Well then…" I pause attempting to phrase what I want to express. "Edward, I want you to know that I don't usually hop on a bike with someone I don't know."

"I know," he chuckles.

"Yeah?" I cock an eyebrow at him. "And how do you know that…Edward?" I say his name slowly.

"Mmm…You told me so." He looks down with that same intensity that he had during my song. He understood my song perhaps before even I understood its true meaning.

"And so I did," I whisper. With that he swoops me onto the back of his bike and we ride into the night.

A/N- I'd like to thank my beta and friend CommaQueen Cullen. I thank the Twilight fandom for bringing us closer together. She rocks and she can somehow read my mind- poor thing.

I want to thank Mr. jordan929 for letting me bug him into reading it and in his Jordanesque way told me I should post it. LOL. Thank you sir!

I want to thank all of you over at Facebook who encourage me to post. I luvs ya my ladies and gents. Your friendship honestly means the world to me.

I must thank the cousins who told me to read that book called Twilight, it's all their fault

I want to thank Moonlit Wishes for making me a banner! I have a banner. It also inspired me to post.

And to all you awesome (Fan Fiction) writers YOU all inspire me to be a better writer. Thank you for letting me read your words and to let me take a trip in your awesome imaginations.


End file.
